Trying to find the Time Between Sand and Rain
by Oki-chan - Aki-chan
Summary: All the troublemakers are together again! It all starts that with that one little perverted pink book...and grows into something more!


Trying to Find the Time Between Sand and Rain 

A story made from the creative minds of Hazumi-chan and J.L. Moses.

It was a sunny but boring day in the great village of Konoha. Kakashi Hatake walked peacefully and silently down the forest path, but not for long.

"You ready guys?" whispered the rain shinobi Akira.

"Shhh! He'll hear you!" shushed Sakura Hurano, pushing a lock of light pink hair out of her eyes.

Six mischievous young girls waited for the unsuspecting copy ninja to fall prey to their plan. These six ninjas consisted of the rain nin Akira, the great sand shinobi Temari, the pink haired medic nin Sakura, the quiet Hyuuga Hinata, the former sound ninja Kei, and the oldest Uchiha, Okihi.

"What are you guys doing?"

The girls snapped their heads around to spot...well, practically everyone. This included Shikamaru Naara (who was actually the one who asked the question earlier), Gaara of the Desert, Sai, Naruto Uzumaki, and the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke. The girls panicked and grabbed each of the guys by their collars and pulled them down beside them.

"Ummm, Gaara-kun, could you please, um, move your gourd? It's crushing me..." squeaked Hinata shyly.

"I'm working on it-"

"Yeah, Gaara!" said Akira grabbing the gourd and pulling it towards her without hassle.

"Ahh!"

"Shhh!" hushed Okihi as Kakashi grew nearer.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on!?" asked Sai quietly but harshly.

"Be quiet!" scolded Sakura, "Or we'll never get that book of his!"

"Really!? Are you trying to-"

But Naruto was interrupted by Hinata's small hands placing themselves over his mouth.

"Please Naruto-kun, we have to be quiet or heal hear us!" she begged. Naruto smiled crazily his Uzumaki smile.

"Shh everyone! Here he comes!" said Okihi.

"Okihi what-"

"Shut up Sasuke!" said Kei, slapping him upside the head in the process.

"GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" said Temari very emphasized.

Finally when all was quiet, they waited patiently for the unaware copy nin to approach.

"NOW!" whispered Okihi and all the girls pulled on the invisible wire. Kakashi's foot got caught on the wire and he...fell. Face first on the ground. Okihi and the girls sprang up from the bushes and mobbed him. Okihi grabbed his precious book and the rest restrained him by holding onto his arms and sitting on him.

"HA! Victory!" said Akira placing her foot on his head.

"What's the meaning of this?!" cried Kakashi.

"This!" said Okihi waving the book in his face.

"Hey! Give it back Okihi!" says Kakashi demandingly. He attempted to rise but Akira slammed his face back into the dirt of the road by this time her was very familiar with.

"I don't think so!" yelled Akira, "After reading the back of that thing my eyes are scarred for life!"

"So...what exactly is in that book?" asked Sai curiously.

"You don't want to know!" Akira cried out in agony, cringing at the mere thought.

Gaara stared perspicuously at her, "Yes. Yes I do," he snarled.

_If it burned you, hell yeah I wanna know what's in it!_ cried the Shukaku inside Gaara's head.

_Shut up!_ growled Gaara.

_Never!_ recoiled the Shukaku.

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" asks Sasuke.

"I beg to differ, and I only read the back!" announced Akira.

Okihi cleared her throat, "Okay, getting back to business..." she opened the book and began flipping through the pages, "Hmmm..." she said stopping on a page.

**Up on Hokage Mountain**

"Hey, Tsunade," said a familiar white haired Sanin, "Check it out." He pointed to the pile up of girls in the forest, "Looks like they got Kakashi..."

"Hmmm..." hummed Tsunade, "I wonder which book it is this time..."

"Heh," said Jaraiya, "Must be my new volume 10, and this is precisely the information I need for volume 11!!!"

**Back to the Kakashi Problem...**

"Hmmm...don't need this page..." said Okihi ripping out one of the pages. Kakashi's eye narrowed in her presence.

"Ummm, guys," said Hinata quietly.

"What is it Hinata?" asks Temari looking over at her.

"I'm picking up some really intense and uncomfortable chakra vibes..." she said. She put her hands together and activated her byakugan. Immediately, Hinata jumped up and ran behind Naruto.

"What's the matter Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"T-those scary chakra vibes...they're coming from Kakashi-sensei!" she cried cowering behind him.

"Uh oh..." said Shikamaru, but by this time everyone saw the immense build up of chakra Kakashi was giving off. It was so deadly it was visible!

"She's dead..." mumbled Sasuke with a sweat drop, "And years ago I was so thrilled she was alive..."

Kakashi sprang from the ground and the four girls on top of him went flying and landed on the guys over towards the trees.

"At least it was a soft landing..." said Akira laying dazed on top of Sai.

"Get off of me you ugly old hag! I'm not some sofa to be sat on!" cried Sai desperately.

Akira jumped up from the ground.

"EXCUSE ME!?" she screamed, "You will pay for that comment of yours..."

Sakura went to his defense, "He didn't mean it Akira! Really he didn't!"

"He better not of..." said Akira glaring daggers at him.

"Umm, guys," said Temari bringing their attention back to reality, "Shouldn't we help Okihi?"

"If we must..." said Kei.

"Okihi! How dare you!?" cried Kakashi chasing after her, she ran behind a tree, "Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" teased Okihi waving the book in front of his face.

And yet randomly, Okihi tripped and in the process of falling threw the book into the river. Everything was quiet for a split moment, and then...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kakashi falling to his knees.

"We'll get it! And then we'll burn it! Come on Gaara!" cried Akira cheerfully grabbing onto Gaara and dragging him towards the river.

"No."

"I said, let's go Gaara-kuuuuuun," purred Akira sweetly, yet harshly, and then she pushed him into the river. Splash.

"Oops."

Gaara floated on top of the water on his gourd, a very pissed off look on his face. Akira smiled and jumped onto the gourd as well, landing on top of him.

"Kami-sama...why do I put up with you?" murmured Gaara.

"Because you love me!" said Akira sarcastically. Little did she know, that was actually his answer to the question!

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked over to Okihi and helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks," she said brushing herself off.

"Guys! Look!"

They looked over to see a very wet Akira and a very wet and pissed Gaara.

"Now that I have the book...LET'S BURN IT!" cried Akira holding the possession in the air. Kakashi made a move to attack her but Temari and Sai restrained him.

"Don't burn it!" he cried in agony.

"All right Sasuke, this is your cue," said Kei nudging him.

"Uh, no. I will have no part in this."

"Oh yes, you will," said Kei putting her hand together. Her form slowly melted away and reappeared as an exact replica as Sasuke beside her.

"I really hate your kekkei genkai..." growled Sasuke.

"HOLY SHIT!"

All eyes turned to Naruto.

"ONE SASUKE WAS ENOUGH! NOW THERE'S TWO?!" he yelled.

Sakura hit him on the head, creating a large bump.

"Baka Naruto!" she yelled, "It's only her bloodline limit!"

"Oh, heh heh..."

Kei had already begun the needed hand signs, placing her fore finger and thumb to her mouth, the Sasuke replica yelled, "Fire Style, Katon-no-jutsu!"


End file.
